deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TF29 Cyber Crime Unit computers
Computers used by the members of Task Force 29's Cyber Crime unit can be found on the second level of the TF29 HQ during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers give insight into TF29's active investigations, such as tracking down Janus and the Juggernaut Collective. Peter Chang's computer For the e-mails on the computer of the team leader Peter Chang, see Peter Chang's computer. Benjamin Scott's computer Security rating: 1. Search warrant From: Debbie Connoly To: Benjamin Scott Ben, I finally managed to get that search warrant you wanted for the Internet cafe. DON'T tell anybody your suspicions that Janus contacts a local operative there. They won't accept that because in their minds that makes it a local issue, and therefore their jurisdiction, not ours. I got the warrant by pretending the suspected contact is connected to ARC and knew about the bombing. I'll let you know when the warrant arrives. Don't do ANYthing until then. Debbie Stay on Janus! From: Peter Chang To: Benjamin Scott Ben: I know Miller wants you on the bombing, but PLEASE, under the radar, continue keeping tabs on Janus. We have a lot of people on Ruzicka , and we NEED to get this guy, before he gets us. Thanks. Chang Shooting Competition 3 From: Aria Argento To: TF29-PRG-ALL Attention everyone: The 3rd Quarterly TF29 Shooting Competition is almost upon us! Remember, our firing range is always open, featuring any firearm in the TF29 arsenal, with unlimited ammunition! Have YOU practiced enough??? Aria Ethan King's computer It has a security rating of 2 and the password is FrakkingUpTheA. RE: potential Windmill sighting From: Peter Chang To: Ethan King Ethan: Of course I've heard of Windmill. Anybody who knows anything about hacking in the last ten years has heard of Wndmill. His last known activity dates to roughly a week before the Incident. Authorities think he was in Hengsha at the time - he disappeared without a trace. Stay on this. If it is him, and you're the one who proves he's still alive, you're going to go down in History . Chang. PS: Stop calling me PC!!! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ethan King To: Peter Chang Subject: potential Windmill sighting PC - I've just intercepted some traffic from a hack on Tai Yong Medical. The hacker used a Trojan Horse to take over the brain of an augmented technician - and the code for the Horse was written in Dutch, with a decryption key of 'AVB'. I have a crazy theory... Have you ever heard of a hacker named Windmill? - EeK Shutdown not Collective-related From: Debbie Connoly To: Ethan King Ethan, I spoke to the Metro Police on your behalf. They searched the electrical conduits for what you described, and found zero evidence of any bridging electronics. However, they DID find where crumbling infrastructure was allowing water onto the wires which would certainly result in the shutdowns they've been experiencing lately. I'm fairly certain we're mystery solved here. When the liaison said she owed us one, I collected: If you ever want to have a look for yourself, the security hub code is messier43; keypads open on 3998. Debbie Dubai Mission From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-ALL To all staff: This is to address the recent mission in Dubai. We all know someone who died in that action. Our own consolation is that they died doing what they all believed in: Trying to make the world a better place. However, there is no excuse for the mission going to hell the way it did. The reasons it did are now under thorough investigation. We can all do better than this, and from now on, we will. For them. Further, rumors have come to my attention which question why we were in charge of the op in the first place, rather than Station Muscat. These speculations are a distraction and strongly discouraged. Please remain focused on the actual task at hand. Those were our people we lost. It falls to us to avenge them. Memorial services will be forthcoming. Director Miller Singh status This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from G.A.R.M.. The message depends if Singh survived and, possibly, if the radio signal was jammed. From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-CT This is to dispell any rumors: Station Muscat confirms, based on three communications to date, that Arun Sigh has successfully re-integrated himself into the Jinn organization. Jim Meredith Yang's computer Security rating: 1. RE: Canceling Sessions From: Dr. Delara Auzenne To: Meredith Yang Meredith, I understand your viewpoint, but one of the most dangerous risks for someone with your background is regression at this stage of the therapy. Basically, what happens is that the person thinks they are better, and then acts like they used to behave. Then, without the followups and attention of a professional, they don't realize they are backsliding until it's too late. For your own good, I strongly recommend you come in for at least one session. Just one for now, and we can see how you're doing. Please consider it. Delara REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Meredith Yang To: Dr. Delara Auzenne Subject: Canceling Sessions Doctor Auzenne, I want to thank you for your concern, but I worked very hard with my last therapist (outside of the Task Force) and I am doing much, much better than I was. I really don't feel it would be responsible for me to take a block of sessions with you when there is probably someone here who is more in need of them than I am. Thanks anyway. Meredith Yang Juggernaut ciphers From: Peter Chang To: Meredith Yang Meredith: Ethan's right now, and I need his on the known codes Juggernaut's used. He never put it on the server. At least he locks his computer when he's away. I need you to send me the doc. His password is: FrakkingUpTheA. When he gets back in, I'm going to make him change it. And then we're going to bug him about it forever. Chang Security Update This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen talks to Miller for the first time. From: Peter Chang To: TF29-PRG-ALL Given a recent string of questionable network activity - as well as a general climate of fear and suspicion and heightened security threats in the city - I would like us to move ahead with new network security protocols. Stage 1 of these protocols includes the deployment of an automated network refresh system that changes all general systems passwords every 6 days. This will also affect your personal passwords - you'll be prompted to change them manually (and "meaningfully") far more often than you're used to. What do I mean by "meaningfully?" Good question. I mean the system is designed to distinguish a secure password from a crater-sized security risk. Trust it. Chang Robert Allen's computer Security rating: 1. Local Janus op From: Clemence Maurer To: Robert Allen Bob, It looks like your suspicions that Janus has an operative in Prague are correct. We hacked into a stream Janus uses to communicate with a high-level cut-out, and what we've deciphered so far gives us "agent in Prague," today's date, and "before VL anticipates." This sounds like a ground operation is imminent. Clemence Janus/Lebedev connection From: Rees Davis To: Robert Allen Bob, You asked about possible connections between Juan Lebedev and Janus. The connections are very vague, but in the way Janus likes to be vague: hiding things without making it look like they're hidden. We have one link for certain: a disgraced US government agent named Anna Kelso has been (1) spotted in Lebedev's company, and (2) rumored to have been acting on Janus' behalf in Panama a few years ago. Kelso's whereabouts are currently unknown, but if we find her I'm sure we could confirm a connection between the head of the Collective and the founder of the NSF. Rees Selina Carter's computer Security rating: 1. drop off locker From: Ryan Baker To: Selina Carter Simon intercepted a local communication talking about a storage locker being used as a drop-off. I looked into it, turns out it's right near us. We've been watching it for a few days and already clocked several Dvali members going in and out. We should take look in there when we have a clear idea on when we have a good window of opportunity. We don't want to spook them off. THe current code they're using is 6354 but I'll update you if it changes. Thanks. good news! From: Jake.Carter@genmail.mail To: Selina Carter Hi, Selina. I wanted share the good news with you. I'm licensed again! I owe it all to my Rep, who negotiated the deal. I won't bore you with the official alphanumeric designations, but basically all I had to do was change the designation of my legs, and now I'm back on the duty roster. We ship to Afghanistan in ten days. So, it looks like your favorite cousin is back to fighting the good fight. Take care. Jake URGENT: NSN Diagnostic From: Peter Chang To: Selina Carter Selina: I need you to check the NSN lava wall is still at 100%. It's had to resist a lot of attempted hacks recently but I'm STILL told by some that I'm just being paranoid when I keep pushing for security procedures in this place. Like I don't have enough shit to fix. You'll need to use a new code to get in. I changed the keypad to 7734. Give me a shout when youve completed the diagnostic. Chang Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers